Alone
by AReason2Write
Summary: This is a one-shot from Centennial Charmed, which tells how, Phoebe became evil, how evil got inside the manor, what happened to Prue's things when demons took over and why Piper divorced Leo and went on her demonic rampage.


**Ok this is a one shot I did for Centennial Charmed and we see how Phoebe wound up evil and why Piper went on her demonic crusade**

_____________________________________________________________________

Sitting in her room Phoebe Halliwell watches her favorite movie, Kill it Before it Dies. She has been trying to drown out the thoughts that have plagued her mind the past few months. Prue's death. Piper's demonic rampage. And Cole has been shimmering out all times of the day and night, so she knows he is back to his old demonic ways. So she is all alone in the manor. No big sister there to talk to, no boyfriend to be with, she was just there.

She clicks "Stop" on her remote control and walks out of her room.

She takes a step into Piper's room which looked bare. After Prue died, Piper had went in to a downward spiral, Leo tried to keep her together but when Piper's constant urge to kill demons and find Shax, did something that Leo couldn't even deal with. He had told her to at least take it easy while she was pregnant but she got injured in a fight with a demon and it made her lose the baby; that was the straw that finally broke up their marriage.

Stepping out of Pipers room and into Prue's, which is pretty much the same way Prue had left it the morning of her death; with the bed made and everything in order, she felt a pang of sorrow in her heart. Even after all of the fighting she and Prue had done her death had killed something inside of her and Piper.

Piper had taken it the worst, ever since Prue died; she was constantly out on demon hunts with her main objective being Shax. After she lost the baby Piper wasn't really Piper anymore she seemed to be cold although it was understandable. But somewhere deep inside Piper was still caring and loving but all of her sorrow and anger drowned it all out.

With all of these thought occupying her thoughts she walked downstairs and into the sunroom. Then suddenly Cole shimmered in.

"Where have you been" she said sharply.

He takes a seat in a wicker chair while trying to act non-chalant. "What are you talking about Phoebe? He responded coyly

With her anger rising with every giving second she responds, "You know damn well what I mean Cole and don't act like you don't.

Not knowing what to say he try's to keep up his charade. "Phoebe you've been under a lot of stress lately nothings going on just calm down", he said

Knowing she would never get a full answer she thinks of a way to get the answers she so desperately needed she had to cast a spell.

_Secrets and Lies_

_I now despise_

_She me what_

_My boyfriend hides._

The clairvoyant witch is instantly drawn into a premonition.

_Cole shimmers into and underworld cavern and then The Seer appears with a box of some sort in her hand. She proceeds to open the box which unleashes a red and black type of smoke and enters Cole. Cole's eyes turn black for a split second then return to their natural color._

"_I see my concoction worked and turned your humanity" said the demonic seer. "And the best part is only the power of three could turn you back, and that has already been broken. I foresee great things we can do together Balthazar_

Just as quickly as it had drawn her in she is thrown out of the vision.

Taking a look at Cole, who can already tell his secret is out, she takes a step back.

"Get Out" she says in barely a whisper.

He sits up out of the chair and tries to walk over to Phoebe. "Phoebe I…" he starts to say but she cuts him off

"How could you do this to me, just get out", she said.

"I still need you Phoebe and I want you to be with me" he says

"GO!!!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

Taking one last look he shimmers out, leaving Phoebe alone yet again. Putting her hands over her face she sits down in a chair. Still lost in her thoughts she didn't hear her older sister, Piper Halliwell, walk in.

"What's wrong was there a demon?" Piper said,

Phoebe looks up and says with a sarcastic smile, "Only the one I'm sleeping with."

Piper walks over and sits next to her baby sister, then looks at her like the old Piper would and says, "What's wrong"

Trying to hide everything that's wrong, Phoebe looks at her and says, "Wrong nothings wrong, why would anything be wrong?"

"Because you've never been a good liar Pheebs, plus if your face got any longer you'd be Droopy dog's twin" she replied

They both share a laugh which is something neither of them had done for a long time. Finally Phoebe sits up and says, "What are you doing home anyway aren't there demons to be vanquished?"

A smirk appears on her face before she finally answers, "Well I came here to make a few potions and write some things down from the book, and don't change the subject."

Knowing she couldn't hide it any longer she takes a deep breathe and replies, "Cole's evil again, I cast a spell to see what he was hiding and The Seer unleashed some dust or something she made to turn his humanity and only the power of three can undo it"

Not really surprised by the statement Piper raises her eyebrows in understanding before finally saying, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know Piper I just im to tired to fight anymore I think its time I finally let go" she responds dryly.

Piper pulls her into hug and Phoebe finally breaks down into tears, everything that she had been trying to suppress finally broke free and she finally had a moment with the Piper who was her sister not the Demon hunting Piper. Just as she's about to pull out of the hug she's sucked into a premonition.

_The Source has a human-like demon in front of him and gives him orders, "I want you to kill the eldest remaining Charmed One, she's becoming quite a nuisance"_

_Then the premonition flashes to the demon shimmering in behind piper and throws an energyball at her, Piper whirls around and flicks her hands at the fireball which I blown up, she then flicks her hands again and his body erupts into an explosion of fire. While Piper is pre-occupied with the demon The Source flames in and throws a fireball at Piper and the fireballs impact sends her straight into a wall with a scorch mark on her chest. The middle charmed sister is dead._

Phoebe is pulled out of the premonition and the anguish of what she just saw. Piper looks at her and says, "What did you see?"

Phoebe responds, "I saw you die, the source killed you"

Piper's eyes shift to uneasiness and then she stands up, all of the realization hits her and she is speechless.

"I wont lose you to I cant" Phoebe says in a determined, "Cole!!!" she screams.

"What are you doing?" Piper asks

"Saving you" Phoebe responds just as Cole shimmers in.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" he asks with genuine concern which is Cole's love shining through. Phoebe looks at her sister then to Cole once more.

"I had a premonition of the source ordering a hit on Piper before he finally kills her himself, if I agree to be with you and join the other side will he leave my sister alone?" she says knowing it was her only choice left.

"Phoebe no don't you do this it's not worth it" Piper says after hearing Phoebe's offer.

Phoebe holds her hand up to Piper and looks back at Cole. "I'd have to go and ask him" Cole responds.

"The what are you waiting for, Go" Phoebe yells

As Cole shimmers out Phoebe starts up the stairs and into the attic, while Piper follows and tries to convince Phoebe to not do it. "Phoebe you cant do this, I can't lose another sister"

Phoebe turns to look at her and responds, "Neither can I." She then walks into the attic and stands in front of the Book of Shadows, and the Triquetra on the cover is split apart.

"What are you doing?" Piper asks

"Attending to some business before Cole gets back, I already know the source will accept he'd love to have an evil charmed one" she replies.

Before Piper can say anything else Phoebe starts a spell she thought up on the way up to the attic.

_A family heirloom I now displace _

_Into Pipers base_

_It will now be placed_

Just as she finishes the spell the book is surrounded but gold and white orbs and disappears.

"What did you just do to the book?" Piper asks a bit worriedly

"I sent it to your base at P3 before any demons enter the manor" Phoebe says as she walks out of the attic and into Prue's room.

_I take this room in this night _

_And vanish it from evil's sight_

A glow emanates around the room and Phoebe turns to Piper and says, "Now only good beings are able to see or enter this room I want you to take anything you want keep of Prue's."

Understanding what was going on and know that when Phoebes mind is made up there was no changing it, Piper walks into the room and picks up a few pictures of Prue and her golden necklace the had her name, written in gold, around the chain. She then walks out of the room and Phoebe raises and eyebrow.

"That's all you want?" she asks with surprise in her voice.

"I think you'll need more comfort from this room than I will" Piper responds

The sisters walk back downstairs and up to the picture that grams had taken all those years ago. Phoebe opens the back and pulls out one of the copies that they had made. Phoebe gives one to piper and puts the other in her pocket.

Cole shimmers in after she puts it away. "He agreed but only if the manor can be a foothold for evil as well" he stated

"I figured that, I accept", Phoebe said blankly before turning back to look at her sister.

_Stop this demon frozen in time_

_For one final moment between I and this sister of mine_

Cole stops moving and Phoebe turns to her sister with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I guess this is goodbye", she said.

Piper, who has tears of her own, pulls her sister into a strong embrace and says, "No never goodbye and I want you to remember you will always have somebody out there who loves you Phoebe and I will try my best to free you from this hell."

"No!" Phoebe said strongly, "I'd rather not see you and have you alive than be free and have both my sisters dead"

After taking one final moment to say goodbye, Piper walks out of the manor's front door and takes one final look at her sister who waves goodbye and blows her a kiss then shuts the door.

After this moment Piper realized she had lost everything, her husband, Prue, her child and now her baby sister.


End file.
